kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcript/Beast's Castle
Cao Cao and his party arrive in the realm of the Beast's Castle. The Wei Ruler takes out binoculars and sees people gathering for a party. *Xiahou Dun:Hmm. this is one of the worlds Sora visited, correct? *Cao Cao:I am positive. If there is a danger, it indicates an event I would have to modify. *Pang De:So Sora and his comrades must've arrived at another time. Cao Cao gets a vision that Sora arrived late to the party held by Prince Adam. *Cao Pi:What is it father? *Cao Cao:Sora arrived late last time, we should not! Cao Cao and his party race through the forest past a number of heartless sent by Shao Kahn. Even killing some. From a distance, the hunter Gaston was watching. *Gaston:Drat! He was too fast for the Heartless Shao Kahn gave me. *Voice:Are we having a problem yet? Gaston turns to see Shao Kahn behind him *Gaston:(rubbing his head)No, not yet anyway Shao Kahn. *Shao Kahn:You have always wanted to marry Belle, but never got the chance to. She said her only suitor was Prince Adam. *Gaston:(he points to himself)I'm the one she deserves better! In the end, she leaves me a note saying I'm a nut, and rejects me once again! *Shao Kahn:There is an alternative you can take. Remember the royalties of Europe? If you could take the royal daughters of France in your intensive care, you can blackmail Belle into being your wife. *Gaston:(excited)Oh you make me so hap- *Shao Kahn:(interrupting while shaking his head)If your marriage goes downhill, you will know the price sooner than you think. Cao Cao and his allies arrive at the entrance of the Castle and is greeted by Belle and her soon-to-be husband Prince Adam. *Adam:Good evening gentlemen. I was expecting Sora to arrive, since I sent him the invitation. *Zhen Ji:He told Cao Cao, that he could go in his place. Cao Cao finds himself seeing a vision of Gaston kidnapping Belle. *Cao Cao:You might want to have security at the party. *Belle:(smiling with assurance)Oh don't worry about it. Prince Adam has a lot of knight guards in and around this very castle. Not even the Russians could break in to this domain. *Cao Ren:(looking up and down at Belle's yellow dress)Even outside your old home, you are certainly lovely. *Belle:*giggles*Thanks for the comment. The dance party begins. The band was playing songs from famed composers like Glinka, Beethoven, etc. Sima Zhao was enthralled by the way Belle was dancing with Prince Adam. *Sima Zhao:Look at her father, she dances with much elegance. *Sima Yi:Of course my son. She is without a doubt, the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. *Sima Shi:(drinking his wine)Hmph. I would like to find a girl with similar looks. *Cao Cao:(walks up to Adam and Belle after their dance)Sir, I have foreseen visions, like they are memories of my future. *Belle:What are you worried about? *Cao Cao:In the future, this so called Shao Kahn fellow would rule over all. the heroes would be defeated, and worst yet, the Sora from the future sent me a message: he must win. *Adam:He must win? I don't know what it means. *Cao Cao:It would mean we have to choose the roles carefully. (shows his father;s amulet) This amulet, was given to me by my father. It cracked after my first vision. Just then, an explosion breaks a window, causing panic among the party-goers. Gaston appears with his hunting gun. *Gaston:You all didn't invite me, so I crashed! He looks around at the guests at the party. *Gaston:Right now, my heartless are roaming France for your daughters, the ones you left defenseless at your homes. (looking at a royal daughter) And I'll start with this one here. (grabbing the little girl's arm) Come with me! You're going to die in the village! *Belle:(stands in front of Gaston)Don't kill the little girl. If you have humanity in your heart Gaston, take me instead. *Gaston:Oh...really? *Belle:I'm the one you want! Take me instead! *Gaston:(releases the little girl and puts Belle under his arm)Fine then! I'll let the little princess live for now! After Gaston leaves with Belle, Adam begins to look sad when Raiden, the Thunder God appears. *Raiden:Do you realize what you've done?! *Adam:I was just trying to save a life. *Raiden:I have stolen the plans from Gaston. You have to set things straight. *Cao Cao:Raiden, who called you in? *Raiden:I was sent by the Elder Gods to aid you in your task. (shows a map with a land train) See this? This is the train of Death, which will kidnap children across France. (turns to Adam) You will have to set it right, in a different form. Do you remember part of your life as a monster? *Adam:You mean, I have to become a beast in order to save lives? *Raiden:(nods)So, what will it be? Gaston arrives at the tavern with Belle under his arm. Lefou arrives and greets Gaston excitingly. *LeFou:Gaston! You came back with Belle! Oh I'm so happy you got her at last! *Gaston:Oh yes LeFou! (places Belle in and ties her up) Now then Belle, first you will watch in horror as the royal daughters of France are burned at the stake by me, then you will join them in death. *Belle:You will not harm any children or even kidnap them. *Gaston:(slaps Belle)I will kidnap a thousand daughters before i let the village die! Unless.... *Belle:Unless? *Gaston:(smiling evilly)If you marry me. Elsewhere, Cao Cao, the Beast and the Wei party are searching for a bridge to ambush the evil land train. After arriving at one, the heroes got onto an edge. *Cao Cao:Alright! Here's the plan from Raiden: He has given evidence that Gaston has sent a train manned by Heartless to kidnap the daughters of France. We've got to get onto the train, and rescue the children! *Beast:(hearing the train)I'm hearing it now! Get ready! Once the train arrives, the heroes jump down ready to combat the Heartless. Cao Cao and his allies then fight a number of Heartless that jump on top of the train, while freeing a number of young female daughters. Once they reach the front of the train, Deng Ai sights the Heartless driver. *Deng Ai:Out of the front, and face Deng Ai if you dare! The Heartless Train Conductor notices the heroes, stops the train and takes out clubs. *Cao Cao:Be careful, he may be tough! Cao Cao and his team fight the train driver. They eventually win. The daughters of France come out. *Princess:Thank you stranger! We thought we were going to be burned. *Little Princess:You people are so kind. *Dian Wei:You princesses keep going sweet on me, and you're gonna make me blush. *Beast:Now where's the intended captor Gaston? *Princess:Gaston had given orders saying that once the young ladies of France were kidnapped, they were to be brought for a burning at stake. *Cao Cao:Beast? *Beast:What is it that you wish of me? *Cao Cao:Looks like I'm right. "He must win" may be you. *Beast:So in order for me to win, I am to rescue and marry Belle. *Xu Huang:Let's hope Cao Cao is right about it. At the tavern, LeFou gives a message to Gaston. *Gaston:(reading the letter)I regret to inform you that the young royalties will not be attending the village - signed, Cao Cao. (Gaston angrily screams) Cao Cao and his party arrive in the village. *Cai Wenji:(looking around)What a wonderful place. *Guo Jia:Be careful Cai Wenji, this is about to be a village of smoke. Heartless appear. *Cao Ren:Now is not the time for small words! The party begins fighting their way through the town looking for Belle. Meanwhile, she is dragged to the chapel by Gaston. The priest comes in. *Church Priest:So Gaston, you came back from your night walk. I- *Gaston:(not noticing the fighting noise outside)Just hurry and marry me and Belle! Quickly! Kano appears. *Kano:Hey mate, you need to remember something, Shao Kahn finds out the marriage was kaput, you're bloody dead. (to the priest) Go to the "I do" part, no charge! The Black Dragon arrives outside chapel to see Cao Cao and his men. *Kano:What kept you Cao Cao? *Beast:I have no time for you, go back into the church and call off Gaston's wedding to Belle! Cao Cao's next vision is of Belle being murdered by Gaston before Sora's eyes. *Kano:No one stops the wedding without Shao Kahn's say so! And since you don't have invitations, you're leavin'! Cao Cao and his men have their first fight with Kano. They force Kano to withdraw from the fight. *Cao Cao:(to Zhang Liao)Do you remember the elements of surprise? *Zhang Liao:I remember when I did it at Hefei. *Cao Cao:I and the Beast will go and attack from the back. Be ready to ram the doors when I break the windows. *Priest:(worried)Do you Gaston, great hunter in our village, take Belle to be your lawful wife? To have and to do as you will? To be bonded until death? Not to murder her (Gaston looks at him) until the time if she is weary comes? *Gaston:I do. *Priest:And do you, Belle, girl from this village, take Gaston to be your lawfully wedded husband? *Belle:I don- Gaston shuts her mouth with her hand. *Gaston:Yes, of course, she does! While the priest continues, Gaston holds Belle against a pillar. *Priest:I now pronounce you man and wife. Cao Cao and Beast hit the back windows. Gaston turns his head. *Gaston:Do you mind Adam? We've just been married, me and Belle. No one can change it no- The church doors are bursted open and Cao Cao's forces charge in. With this distraction, Belle knocks out Gaston. She turns to Cao Cao and Beast. *Belle:Cao Cao! You and Beast came for me, to my rescue. *Cao Cao:Now you all know, you Belle are meant for Adam. *Belle:You said it, all of the young princesses are free... Before Belle could finish, Gaston gets up behind her and snaps her neck. As Belle drops sadly dead, Gaston laughs evilly. *Xiahou Dun:Belle! *Beast:NOOOOOO!! *Dian Wei:(now very angry)I should rip the flesh from your bones! Cao Cao and Beast tackle Gaston and they all get to their fight stances. *Gaston:Do you know who you're fighting?! *Cao Cao:The mad hunter who murdered a beautiful woman! *Gaston:I'm Gaston, the greatest hunter in the village, hired no doubts by Shao Kahn! When I would marry Belle, I never liked wanting daughters, now she's never getting any daughters from anyone! *Cao Cao & Beast:You will get your own splashing from your body! Cao Cao and Beast fight Gaston. With the memories of Belle in their hearts, Cao Cao and Beast give it their all and defeat Gaston. With Gaston exhausted, Cao Cao and Beast charge up with attacks with aura, Beast's right claw and Cao Cao's Sword of Heaven. *Cao Cao & Beast:For the royal daughters, Belle, and the servants of the castle! They pierced their attacks through Gaston's chest, drawing blood. Beast's claw comes out of the evil hunter's left side while the Sword of Heaven hits Gaston's right side. The hunter collapses in a pool of blood. *Beast:(calming down)Gaston is dead, the children of France are free from him. (looks at Belle's lifeless form and begins to cry)But the price, was almost high to pay... *Xiahou Yuan:(looks down)Where's the luck? *Raiden:Right here. (Raiden walks up to the dead Belle) And I can give the luck as Xiahou Yuan says. (Raiden uses his powers to restore Belle to life) *Belle:(She winks and gets Beast and Cao Cao in her vision)Oh Beast! (she hugs her friend) You still came for me, in the end. I still love you Beast... Raiden returns Adam to his human form. Cao Cao nods and the heroes head back to Adam's Castle. Gaston begins to wriggle in pain and he sees in his bloodshot eyes, Shao Kahn and Quan Chi. *Gaston:Oh Shao Kahn... Please, take me back to your home... heal me quickly with the help of Shang Tsung's... Quan Chi cuts him off by stomping on his hand. *Quan Chi:Gaston, the Emperor needs something from you. Quan Chi begins to steal Gaston's soul and then transfers it to Shao Kahn, leaving Gaston a skeleton. Shao Kahn then steps on the dead hunter's skull. *Shao Kahn:All the people whom I hire, always know the penalty for failure. Back at Adam's castle, Zhuge Dan is marrying Adam and Belle. *Zhuge Dan:So, with the powers invested in me, mainly by the Wei Phoenix, you Adam and Belle are hereby announced husband and wife. You can kiss the bride if you like. Adam and Belle give true love's first kiss. The servants cheer and everyone attending cheer. *Cao Cao:(smiling)I finally know it. "He must win" IS you Adam. *Adam:(shaking Cao Cao's hand)You're greatly welcome Cao Cao. Cao Cao looks at his amulet, and a crack is felt. *Cao Cao:Shit... If not Adam, then who? Category:Kingdom Hearts: Visions of the Future Category:Transcripts